


5 Times Vera Bennett caught Joan Ferguson Sleeping

by TheCreatorOfTales



Series: The Governor's Family [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I just love the potential this ship could have, I just love the soft stuff okay?, Joan and Vera adore each other, Mamma!Joan, Some Humor, Some spice but it isnt explicit., They good parents, mamma!vera, pure fluff, tiny bit of worrying but its not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: 5 different times that Vera caught Joan sleeping.*just a little something that's been rattling around in my head and it is tooth rottingly fluffy in some parts.Please leave a comment or a kudos for any particular prompt you'd like this little blended family to get caught up in!Thanks guys, gals and non-binary pals!
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Governor's Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	5 Times Vera Bennett caught Joan Ferguson Sleeping

  1. Illness



The first time she’d found Joan sleeping on something that wasn’t their bed, was when the girls had all fallen ill. Vera had worked the late shift, and had walked through the door at 11pm, quickly dropping her shoes into the bucket and leaving her jacket on the hook.

She knew that the girls had been ill, and thankfully Joan had scheduled the day off anyway so the older woman was able to care for them without too much disruption. Vera padded down the hallway, coming to a stop in the doorway to the living room and watching the older woman.

Joan was asleep on the sofa, already in her pyjamas, which consisted of a black strappy top and silky burgundy trousers that fell to her feet. The older woman was on her back, ankles crossed with one arm thrown behind her head, hair splayed on the cushions. In her hand, resting on her stomach, was the thermometer she’d likely been using all night to check the girls temperatures. The tv was still on, quietly playing an episode of something to do with decorating houses and the lamp on the table was the only source of light. On the coffee table was a bottle of children’s paracetamol and cough medicine as well as a small list of which girl had her dose, and at what time.

Vera’s heart swelled with love for the woman as she was looking at her. Joan rarely slept anywhere outside of their bed, and for her to doze on the sofa meant that the day spent looking after three sick girls had caught up with her. The older woman had been awake and quietly changing soiled bedsheets at 6am this morning as well as showering three sweaty and shivering girls, leaving Vera to enjoy her sleep, knowing that the deputy would be working until late in the evening. And the woman had still found time to kiss her goodbye, wish her a good day and hand her the lunch-bag she’d made that morning before being called away by Cara calling her name.

Vera had knelt by Joan’s head, ignoring the exhaustion seeping into her bones, and had leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the woman’s cheek. Joan had startled and woken, thinking one of the girls needed her, but had calmed quickly when she saw Vera next to her. After a gentle kiss to Vera’s grinning lips, the two had turned everything off in the living room, and made their way upstairs, arms around each other. They checked on each of their girls, all of them sleeping soundly, and apparently whatever bug they’d had, had run it’s course.

Both women had tumbled into bed, leaving the bedroom door slightly open in case the girls needed them. Vera had sighed contently as Joan had wound her arm around her waist and pulled her back, so that her front was pressed along Vera’s back. The curly haired woman had lifted the woman’s hand to press a gentle kiss to its back, and then returned it to its place just under her breast. Both women fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over and knowing that all the girls would likely be up if they’d managed to beat whatever virus they had.

  1. Kids don’t sleep in their own beds. 



She’d come home from a late shift again, and had made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Joan, having double checked the back door and made sure that everything had been turned off downstairs.

She’d stopped in the doorway due to the extra occupants in the bed.

It appeared that Charlie had snuck her way into the bed, probably after having a bad dream and was curled up on Joan’s right side. Tasha had found her way to the other side of Charlie, and had pulled Joan’s arm so that it was covering them both. Cara was pressed against Joan’s left side, cuddled up with her head on the black haired woman’s shoulder, softly snoring. In the midst of the apparent huddle of children lay Joan, sound asleep with her head resting on top of Cara’s.

Smiling softly, Vera remembered what Joan had told her when they’d first started dating.

“ _We’re a package deal, me and my girls.”_

_“I know. I wouldn’t expect anything else.”_

Vera had grown used to the three girls, and their love of snuggling, cuddling and hugs in general. They lived in a very touch positive household. Joan was forever ruffling hair, and pulling one of them into her side for a quick squeeze as she passed by them. The same could be said for Vera. Nobody at Wentworth would believe it, but the two of them lavished attention on the girls and each other.

Whilst both women had grown up craving attention and love from their respective parents, neither woman would allow the three young girls to know what that felt like. All three knew how much they were loved, and they made a point of telling them multiple times a day.

The curly haired woman walked into the bedroom on silent feet, any sound muffled by the carpet, shedding her uniform and leaving it in the laundry hamper as she passed it. Pulling on her pyjamas, a simple strap top and a pair of sleep shorts with frogs on them (Charlie had picked them out for her especially. Joan would never admit it, but Tasha had picked out a pair covered in flamingos, and she wore them often. Vera had photographic evidence), she climbed into bed, tucking herself behind Tasha, who immediately turned in her sleep and buried her face into her collarbone and continued to snore softly. Vera huffed a laugh, and then turned fully on her side, careful not to jostle the little girl.

Movement in the bed made her look up.

Joan had sat up, and climbed out of bed and was gently shifting Cara towards the middle of the bed, to where the twins were curled up. The nine year old automatically curled around Charlie, sniffing slightly and settling back into sleep. Joan then got back into bed, tucked the blankets around everyone and reached out her hand. Vera grasped at her searching palm and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand.

“Good shift?” The black haired woman whispered into the dark of the bedroom.

Vera smiled and squeezed the hand holding hers. “It was calm. No big incidents happened after you left. I managed to catch up on the backlog of paperwork we had.”

The curly haired woman couldn’t see it in the dark, but she knew that Joan was likely smiling.

“I love you.” Came the whisper, making Vera squeeze her hand.

“Love you too.”

The two women quickly fell asleep, cuddled around their girls.

  1. _Injury_



She’d gotten hurt in work.

The deputy had woken in the hospital, startled by the beeping around her. She had been hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV, remembering the shove that had caused her to fall down the concrete stairs in the main corridor of the prison. She remembered the panicked barking of orders by Joan, and the officers crowding around to push the prisoners back to their units. With the insane amount of noise, it had been chaos. 

Turning her head, she caught sight of Joan sat in the large wingback chair.

She was asleep, head leaning against one side of the back of the chair, her hair around her shoulders, and her black work jacket unbuttoned. The three top buttons of her shirt had been opened, and her usual pristine black tie was nowhere to be found. Vera could see the gold chain of the necklace that she’d bought for the woman for Christmas, a locket with a picture of all three girls, with the both of them, all of them with big grins. The woman never took the necklace off, except to shower.

Vera looked closer.

The black haired woman had deep, dark circles under her eyes, and the bright hospital lights made her appear paler than usual. Even in sleep, her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pulled into a slight grimace.

How long had she been here?

A loud, annoying beeping from the machine controlling the IV had her turning her head towards it in annoyance, and she missed Joan startling awake, and looking at her.

“Vera!” She whispered, quickly rising to her feet. Vera turned her head to meet Joan’s gaze. She could see the relief in the older woman’s eyes as she quickly leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

Vera sighed happily, despite the current situation.

Joan was here, so she would make sure all was well.

  1. Bath-time



_There’s a warm bath waiting for you when you get home. I’d hurry home, there’s a surprise waiting in it. J x_

The text came at 9pm, when she was setting off for home from work. Joan had arrived home from work at 6pm, relieving Sophie, the 19 year old babysitter from next door who would watch Cara from 3pm until one of them arrived home at around 5 or 6 usually. Joan had picked up the twins from Maisie on her way home and the two were likely asleep given the late hour. Cara would also be asleep by the time she got home, the nine year old’s bedtime was 9pm on the dot, and the young girl kept to routine. Vera knew this because she’d gotten the phone call earlier from the three girls who wanted to wish her goodnight before they went to bed.

The text had caused a frisson of excitement in the deputy. Both women adored taking baths together, especially after a day like today. Everyone wanted to push their buttons from officers to inmates and walking out the doors made both women breathe a sigh of relief. The fact that sharing a bath usually led to heavy petting and ending up in their bed and not sleeping until 3am didn’t need to be said.

Vera grinned as she started the car, enjoying the quiet hum.

By the time she’d gotten home, excitement pooled in her belly and led to her quickly getting out of the car, entering the house and locking the door without thinking. Kicking off her heels, she made her way up to their en-suite attached to their bedroom, yanking the tie from around her neck and throwing it, along with her work jacket on the extravagantly large bed Joan had insisted on. Opening the buttons of her blouse down to her navel, she pushed open the door, and peeked around taking in the flickering low light of the candles on the windowsill, as well as the two glasses of wine resting on the side of the bath.

It would have all been very romantic, had Joan not been asleep in the tub, bubbles up to her neck. 

The bath water is warm, if the steam rising from it to the ceiling is anything to go by. So, she decides to make the best of it.

She bends over so that Joan’s face will have a direct view of her open shirt when she opens her eyes.

Then, Vera simply presses her lips to Joan’s forehead, and whispers “Wakey wakey.”

Joan’s eyes fly open, and immediately focus on Vera’s exposed chest and the lace white bra she wears underneath her work uniform. Her lips pull into a grin as she looks up and meets her eyes.

“Surprise.” Is all she says. Vera laughs and kisses her forehead again and straightens up, pulling the zipper down on her skirt, and pulls out the bottom of her blouse. She makes quick work of pulling off the rest of the uniform, dropping all the clothing into a pile on the floor. Joan watches, and Vera can feel the woman’s eyes on her. The black-haired woman lays in the bathtub, chin resting on her crossed hands that are clutching to the edge of the bath.

The curly haired woman pulls off her underwear with little fanfare, trying to ignore the appreciative hum from Joan when she slips off the lace white underwear that matches the bra.

The look that the older woman shoots her when she turns and flings the bra into the pile of clothes, is borderline _filthy._

Joan sits up, leaving space for Vera to actually get into the bathtub, and once she’s seated, she immediately leans back into the older woman, who then leans back so that the both of them are covered by the warm water. Both of them are up to their neck in bubbles this time.

Vera pretends to ignore the hand creeping up her side to cup her breast, but her quickly pebbling nipples say otherwise. Using her other hand, Joan reaches back to grasp a glass of wine and pass it over. Vera accepts it gratefully, and sipping it, she wiggles further into Joan’s embrace making the woman whisper into her ear what is likely to happen if she keeps wiggling.

The two giggle like schoolgirls, and Vera leans her head back, resting it against Joan’s collarbone as she rests her own head on top of Vera’s.

Eventually the bathwater goes cold, and Vera pulls Joan into the bedroom after they towel off, the curly haired woman shooting a sultry look at her partner which leads to Vera being picked up and gently thrown onto the large bed, giggling as the taller woman then hovers above her and begins to kiss her way down her neck.

As expected, the pair don’t sleep until 3am.

Thankfully, they’re both scheduled to be off tomorrow.

  1. Paperwork



She’d wandered downstairs, wondering what on earth her girlfriend could be doing to still be awake at 1am. When Vera reached the double doors of the kitchen, she stopped.

Slumped over at the kitchen table, head resting on her arms and surrounded by paper, files, pens and folders was Joan. She’d changed immediately after arriving home from work and had spent most of the evening chasing a towel-clad Tasha around the house to get her in the bath. It had taken almost an hour of cajoling, bartering and compromise to get the flamingo obsessed four year old in the bath, and they’d only managed that because Vera had promised to take her to the zoo sometime soon to see real flamingos.

With both women taking two weeks off to go on holiday with the girls in less than a week’s time, Joan had paperwork to complete so that there would be no need to cut the holiday short if any situations arose during her absence. Seeing as Vera was going to be on holiday as well had thrown a wrench in the plans a little, as usually the deputy governor would step in if the Governor was absent for whatever reason. However, Will had agreed to be left as Acting Governor for the two weeks with no convincing needed. He did joke to them that the two women might come back to find that Fletch had been given the boot though.

Vera quietly walked into the kitchen, seeing the older woman’s hair splayed across the countertop as she slept. In one hand she still held a pen. As silently as she could, Vera collected all the stationary and placed them to one side in a neat pile. She then carefully collected all the papers into their correct folders, and then piled them and pushed them to one side.

That task done she wandered over to Joan’s side and carefully moved her hair away from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, making the woman’s eyes fly open as she sat up.

“Ah shit, I knew I’d end up falling asleep down here!” She swore, knowing earlier that when she’d sat down to finish off the final, last pieces of paperwork, that she was likely to end up sleeping with her forehead pressed against the table.

Vera smiled. “I appreciate the work you’re putting in to make sure that we can enjoy the girls first real holiday abroad.” She presses another kiss to Joan’s cheek.

The older woman pushed to her feet, wrapping an arm around Vera’s waist as she pulled her closer. “I want them to remember it as fun and the best holiday ever, rather than a time where I’m being pulled onto a phone call because something happened.”

“They will. They’ll enjoy themselves because you’re there with them.” Vera reassured her.

“They’ll enjoy it because _we’re_ with them.” Joan corrected, making the shorter woman blush and duck her head. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the quiet in each other’s embrace.

“Come on.” Vera gently pulled Joan towards the door. “We can go enjoy ourselves right now, no plane needed!”

That was all the encouragement Joan needed. Making sure the door was locked and all the lights had been turned off, the older woman turned and gave chase to her partner, gently pinching her backside as she caught up to her.

The pair tumbled into their bed with a shared laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the soft stuff, i know. I can't get enough of it. 
> 
> When canon fails to provide, the fanfic writers step in. 
> 
> I loved writing this little thing, and if you guys have any ideas you'd like to see put to paper, let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you :D


End file.
